danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אלגרו בסרדיניה
החץ על כיכר היהודים Piazza della Juharia - 16 במרץ 2008 ימין|ממוזער|200px|"מגדל היבשה" ניצב במקום בו עמד "שער היהודים" משנת 1360 אלגרו (איטלקית Alghero) היא עיר בנפת סאסארי, בצפון-מערבה של סרדיניה באיטליה. העיר מכונה גם "ברצ'לונטה" (Barceloneta), היינו, "ברצלונה הקטנה", על שום המיעוט החי בעיר והדובר "אלגרס", ניב מזרחי של קטלאנית. מספר תושביה של העיר עמד בשנת 2009 על 43,831 איש. ב"ריביירת האלמוגים" (Riviera del Corallo) הסמוכה לעיר ניתן למצוא אלמוג ים אדומים, אשר שימשו באמנות המקומית לאורך מאות שנים ועד ההווה. אלמוג אדום אף נראה במרכזו של סמל העיר, ויש הגורסים כי שמה של אלגרו בא מהמילה הלטינית "אלגריום" (Aleguerium), היינו אצות. ממוזער|ימין|350px|מפת העיר גאוגרפיה ואקלים ממוזער|ימין|200px|הנמל ימין|ממוזער|200px|קאפו קאצ'ה (בקדמת התמונה) ופונטה ג'יליו (בחלקה העליון) משני צדדיו של מפרץ פורטו קונטה. אלגרו שוכנת על החוף שבאופק (מימין למעלה) העיר יושבת לחופו של מפרץ רדה די אלגרו (rada di Alghero) בים התיכון. היא ממוקמת בצפון-מערבה של סרדיניה, כ-30 ק"מ דרומית-מערבית לבירת הנפה סאסארי. מצפון לעיר משתרע מישור נורה (Nurra) ומערבית לה שוכן מפרץ פורטו קונטה (Porto Conte) הנתחם על ידי שני חצאי האיים הקארסטים של קאפו קאצ'ה (Capo Caccia) ופונטה ג'יליו (Punta Giglio). המפרץ נמצא בשטח השיפוט העירוני של אלגרו, והוא ידוע במיוחד במערת הנטיפים מערת נפטון (Grotta di Nettuno) שנמצאת בקאפו קאצ'ה. ממזרח ומדרום לעיר משתרעת סדרה של גבעות נמוכות, חלקן ממוצא געשי. האזור הבנוי של העיר מחולק לשני חלקים עיקריים המשתרעים לאורך החוף. שני החלקים מחוברים זה לזה בפרוזדור בנוי צר ברובע פיווראדה (Pivarada - ראו מפה), הגובל ממערב בים וממזרח בבית הקברות ובמפעל לטיהור שפכים. בחלק הדרומי של העיר נמצאים המרכז ההיסטורי השוכן על חצי אי קטן ואליו צמוד הנמל מצפון, ובחלק הצפוני שוכנים בתי המלון ובתי ההארחה של העיר. האקלים באלגרו הוא "ים תיכוני" וטמפרטורות המכסימום הממוצעות נעות בין 14°C בחודש ינואר ל-29°C בחודשים יולי ואוגוסט. כמות המשקעים השנתית עומדת על 592 מ"מ בממוצע, והמשקעים יורדים בעיקר בחורף, החל באוקטובר ועד אפריל. החודש הגשום ביותר הוא נובמבר עם כמות משקעים ממוצעת של 104 מ"מ. רוחות הנושבות בדרך כלל ממערב מביאות אל העיר אוויר ימי וממתנות את הטמפרטורות בה. היסטוריה ממצאים מעידים כי התיישבות באתר שבו שוכנת אלגרו התקיימה כבר בתקופת האבן החדשה לפני כ-6,000 שנים. בסביבתה של העיר שוכנים הנקרופוליס של אנגלו רויו ושל סאנטו פדרו, שבהם קברים בצורת היפוגאום המיוחסים לתרבות אוציירי (cultura di Ozieri). מאוחרים לאלה הם הנוראגים של פאלמוורה ושל סנט'אימבניה , שניהם שרידים של התרבות הנוראגית של סרדיניה. אלגרו הייתה בין היישובים הפיניקים המוקדמים בסרדיניה, ועדויות מראות על קיומה של קהילת סוחרים פיניקים יציבה בסנט'אימבניה במאה ה-9 לפנה"ס. עוד נתגלה באזור פסלון ארד של אלילה כנענית מהמאה ה-10 לפנה"ס או ה-11 לפנה"סPrima della Storia, Alghero turismo. Imbenia1.jpg|COMPLESSO NURAGICO DI SANT'IMBENIA - Palmavera.jpg|Complesso_nuragico_di_Palmavera Necropoli di Santu Pedru, Alghero (SS).jpg|Necropoli_di_Santu_Pedru Anghelu Ruju.png|Necropoli di Anghelu Ruju עוד פרטים בפרק נפרד - מטה השלטון הרומי ימין|ממוזער|200px|הגשר הרומי ליד פרטיליה - ויקיפדיה השלטון הרומי שהחל באלגרו במאה ה-2 לפנה"ס הותיר אחריו ממצאים מועטים יחסית אך בעלי חשיבות. בסנט'אימבניה נתגלו שרידיה של וילה רומית שהוקמה במאה ה-1 לפנה"ס ונותרה בשימוש עד המאה ה-5. בווילה שני אגפים - האחד למגורים ובו עיטורים עשירים, והאחר יועד למשק הבית. מצפון לווילה נמצאו שרידיו של בית מרחץ רומי. בשנת 2007 התגלה נקרופוליס רומי סמוך לעיר ובו יותר מ-400 קברים, המתוארכים הן לתקופת הרפובליקה הרומית. ממצאים רומיים נוספים כוללים את הגשר ליד פרטיליה (Fertilia), וכן מקדש שהוקדש לפולחן המים ואשר הוקם על שרידיו של מקדש ובאר מים מהתקופה הנוראגית. עוד נטען שהעופרת ששימשה ליציקת פסל "הזאבה הקפיטולינית]]" נחצבה במכרה|מכרות הסמוכים לעירPrima della Storia, Alghero turismo. השלטון הרומי בא אל קיצו בעיר במאה ה-5 עם כיבוש סרדיניה בידי הוונדלים, ולאחר מכן כבשו אותה הביזנטים. שלטון האיטלקית והספרדים ימין|ממוזער|200px|ביצורי העיר - ויקיפדיה thumb|ימין|ביצורי העיר מצד הים - מראה מהים - המקור:ויקיפדיה ראשיתה של העיר הנוכחית היא בשנת 1102 עת משפחת דוריה (Doria), מהמשפחות השולטות ב"רפובליקה של ג'נובה", הקימה בעיר מצודה ונמל. המושלים לבית דוריה שלטו בעיר במשך כ-250 שנה, למעט תקופה קצרה בשנת 1284 שבמהלכה נשלטה על ידי פיזה. במאה ה-13 הוקפה אלגרו בחומה. חומה זו לא מנעה את כיבוש העיר ב-ביום 31 באוגוסט 1353 בידי ממלכת אראגון בהנהגתו של פדרו הרביעי, מלך אראגוןאתר השמורה הימית קאפו קאצ'ה-איזולה פיאנה, לאחר שנחלשה עקב המוות השחור והרעב שהיכו בה. חומות העיר חוזקו סמוך לאחר מכן, והעיר יושבה על ידי קטלאנים וביניהם גם יהודים מחצי האי האיברי. גירוש יהודי העיר האמידים ב-1492 היכה מכה קשה בכלכלת העיר, אך היא התאוששה בתחילת המאה ה-16 בסיועו של פרננדו השני, מלך אראגון, שהיה אותה עת מלך ספרד. פרננדו הרס את החומה המקורית של העיר שהייתה במצב מדורדר (כיום נותרו ממנה שרידים בודדים בלבד), והקים תחתיה את החומה הנוכחית. ב-1503 פרסם האפיפיור יוליוס השני בולה שהכריזה על אלגרו כמקום מושבו של בישוף. באותה הזדמנות הוחלט על הקמתה של קתדרלת מריה הקדושה (Cattedrale di Santa Maria), אולם עבודות הבנייה החלו רק ב-1567. בשנת 1652 היכתה מגפת דבר קשה נוספת בעיר, וזו לא מוגרה משך ארבע שנים. בעת החדשה thumb|ימין|מגדל היבשה - אנדרטה לחללי המלחמות "הסכם אוטרכט" מ-1713 מסר את השליטה בסרדיניה כולה לידי בית הבסבורג. בכך בא לסופו השלטון הקטלאני באלגרו שנמשך 359 שנים, ואופיה הקטלאני של העיר כבר התקבע בה היטב. ב-1720 שוב החליף האי ידיים ונמסר לשליטת בית סבויה. אלגרו הייתה לחלק מממלכת סרדיניה, שהייתה למעשה איחוד בין סרדיניה לפיימונטה. בשנת 1821 היכה בעיר רעב אשר גרם להתקוממות תושביה, התקוממות שדוכאה אגב שפיכות דמים. חפיר חדש נחפר סביב חומת העיר כדי לשפר את הגנתה. ב-1861 הייתה סרדיניה ואלגרו עימה לחלק מממלכת איטליה. בתקופת השלטון הפשיסטי באיטליה יובשו חלק מהביצות הסמוכות לעיר ושכונות חדשות קמו תחתן, אך המלריה הודברה באזור רק בשנות ה-50 של המאה ה-20. בשנת 1943, במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, הופצץ המרכז ההיסטורי של העיר וניזוק קשות, אך לאחר המלחמה הלכה אלגרו וביססה את מעמדה כעיר נופש וכמרכז תיירותי. הניב הקטאלני ימין|ממוזער|200px|לרחוב אחד שתי שמות בשתי שפות ימין|200px|זוג צעיר בהמתנה לרישום נישואין בכניסה לבניין העיריה על אף שפחות מרבע מתושבי העיר דוברים בניב הקטלאני אלגרס (Alguerès או Algherese באיטלקית), לזהות הלשונית והתרבותית הקטלאנית נודעת חשיבות מיוחדת בעיר. מקורם של הקטלאנים בעיר הוא בהגירה רחבת היקף לאחר כיבושה בידי ממלכת אראגון ב-1353, שהתרחשה בד בבד עם התדלדלות האוכלוסייה המקומית בעקבות הדבר והרעב. בתוך זמן קצר הייתה הקטלאנית לשפה המדוברת בעיר, ושמרה על מעמדה זה עד למאה ה-20. עם זאת, לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה החל פיחות במעמדה של הקטלאנית כתוצאת הגירה של סרדים אל אלגרו והפיכתה של השפה האיטלקית לשפה המדוברת בה, בהשפעת אמצעי התקשורת. לפי סקר שערכה ממשלת קטלוניה בשנת 2004, בעוד 59.2% מתושבי העיר דיווחו כי שפת אימם היא איטלקית, 83% מהתושבים הצהירו כי איטלקית היא השפה בה הם מדברים ביום-יום. 22.4% מהתושבים דיברו קטלאנית כשפת אם, אך רק 13.9% עשו בה שימוש מרכזי בחיי היום-יום. יתר תושבי העיר דיברו ברובם "סרדו" - 12.3% כשפת אם ו-2.8% כשפת היום-יוםEnquesta d'usos lingüístics a l'Alguer. ב-15 באוקטובר 1997 קיבלה סרדיניה את החוק המחוזי בדבר קידומן ושימורן של התרבות והשפה של באי (promozione e valorizzazione della cultura e della lingua della Sardegna), ולפי סעיף 2(4) שבוLegge Regionale 15 ottobre 1997, n. 26: "div style="direction: ltr;"> "La medesima valenza attribuita alla cultura ed alla lingua sarda è riconosciuta, con riferimento al territorio interessato, alla cultura ed alla lingua catalana di Alghero..." "="הכללים שנקבעו בענינן של התרבות והשפה הסרדית יחולו, בהתאם לאזור בו נוגעים הדברים, גם על התרבות והשפה הקטלאנית של אלגרו..."}} בעיר פועלים מוסדות אחדים שמטרתם לשמר את האלגרס, וביניהם "המרכז להכשרה פדגוגית מריה מונטסורי" (Recursos Pedagògics Maria Montessori) ו"המפעל התרבותי של ל'אלגר" (Obra Cultural de l'Alguer). עיריית אלגרו החלה מקיימת קורסים ללימוד אלגרס לעובדיה במטרה לאפשר לכל אזרחי העיר דוברי השפה לקבל מהם שירות בשפתםCurs d'Alfabetització de Català de l'Alguer, וממשלת קטלוניה מעודדת גם היא את קידומה ושימורה של השפה ואת הקשרים התרבותיים בין אלגרו למספר ערים בקטלוניה. מאז 2004 פועלת בעיר תחנת טלוויזיה בקטלאנית הנקראת Catalan TV, וכל חמש הערים שאיתן יש לאלגרו הסכמי ערים תאומות שוכנות באזורים דוברי קטלאנית. שילוט הרחובות ברחבי העיר הוא דו-לשוני. ברוב חלקי העיר מתורגמים שמות הרחובות מאיטלקית לקטלאנית והכיתוב מופיע בשתי השפות, אולם במרכז ההיסטורי לא נדיר למצוא מקרים שבהם אין קשר בין שמו הקטלאני ההיסטורי של האתר לשמו האיטלקי החדש יותר. וכך "דרך רומא" (Via Roma) האיטלקית היא "רחוב המסחר" (Carrer de la Merce) בקטלאנית (ראו תמונה). תחנת הרכבת ימין|ממוזער|200px|תחנת הרכבת קו רכבת ובו מסילה בודדת מחבר את אלגרו לסאסארי. הקו מתחיל בתחנת אלגרו-סנט'אגוסטינו (Alghero-Sant'Agostino) שברובע פייטראיה (Pietraia) בצפון העיר, ומטפס מגובה של תשעה מטרים עד לסאסארי השוכנת ברום של 176 מטר מעל פני הים. קו הרכבת מיושן, אינו מחושמל והמסילה צרה (950 מ"מ). הוא מופעל בידי חברת הרכבות של סרדיניה (Ferrovie della Sardegna) בתדירות של עד 11 רכבות ביום בכל כיוון, העושות את 30 הק"מ בין שתי הערים בכ-35 דקות. בימי ראשון ובחגים הרכבות אינן פועלות, והתנועה בין הערים מוחלפת בשירות אוטובוסים, היוצים מתחנת הרכבת. קו הרכבת שאורכו המקורי היה 35 ק"מ נחנך ב-1 במרץ 1889, והרכבות הונעו בקטרי קיטור עד שהוחלפו בקרונועי דיזל לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה. באלגרו שתי תחנות רכבת נוספות במרכז העיר - אלגרו-סאן ג'ובאני (Alghero-San Giovanni) ואלגרו-פורטו (Alghero-Porto) - אך אלה יצאו משימוש בשנת 1988 בשל הפרעת תנועת הרכבות לתנועת כלי הרכב בעיר, והקו קוצר בחמישה ק"מ. אתרי העיר הביצורים ימין|ממוזער|200px|הטיילת על חומת מרקו פולו לאורך חופה המערבי של העיר העתיקה - צילם:tranks העיר העתיקה של אלגרו, המכונה גם המרכז ההיסטורי, שוכנת על חצי אי קטן המחובר אל היבשה בצידו המזרחי. צורתו של הרובע כשל מלבן שאורכו 500 מטר לערך ורוחבו 300 מטר. במקום זה קמה המצודה הראשונה של העיר בשנת 1102, והרובע בוצר לראשונה על ידי אנשי ג'נובה במאה ה-13. חומות אלה שופצו במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-14 לאחר הכיבוש הקטאלני, אך נהרסו - החומות והמגדלים הנוכחיים הם מתחילת המאה ה-16. כ-70% מהחומות השתמרו היטב בכל צדדי הרובע הפונים אל הים, ורק בצד המזרחי הפונה אל היבשה נותר מהן קטע קצר. מערכי הביצורים קרויים על שמות מגלי עולם - בדרום נמצאת חומת כריסטופר קולומבוס, במערב חומת מרקו פולו ובצפון חומת אנטוניו פיגפטה וחומת פרדיננד מגלן. בצפון גובל הרובע בנמל העיר, ורציפיו בחלק זה נקראים רציף הבריאות (Banchina sanita) ורציף המכס (Banchina dogana). סביב הרובע ניצבים שבעה מגדלים, ואלה הם (ממזרח בכיוון השעון): * במגדל שער היבשה (Porta Terra) או מגדל השער (Portal)‏‏‏מכונה גם: Porta Reyal‏ שוכנת כיום חנות מזכרות, וממנה ניתן לעלות לתצפית על העיר. המגדל הקיים נבנה על בסיסו של מגדל קודם שכונה בשם "מגדל היהודים" (Torre degli Ebrei). מגדל היהודים נבנה בשנת 1360 על ידי יהודי העיר במימון יהודי קליארי. בשער המעוצב בסגנון גוטי ניצבת מצבה לזכר חללי מלחמת העולם הראשונה. * מגדל סן ג'ובני (San Giovanni או Sant Joan). * מגדל סוליס (Sulis) או התקווה המלכותית (l'Esperó Rejal). * מגדל סן ג'קומו (San Giacomo או Sant Jaume). * מגדל אבק השריפה (Polveriera או Polvorera). * מגדל סנט'אלמו (Sant'Elmo) או המדונינה (Madonnina). * מגדל גריבאלדי (Garibaldi) או מגדל המדלנה (Maddalena). תמונות השערים - ויקישיתוף תמונה:Alghero Turn.jpg|מגדל אבק השריפה צילם:Mihai Sorin Sirbu תמונה:Alghero_Torre_de_Sperone.jpg|מגדל סוליס בפינה הדרום-מזרחית של העיר העתיקה צילם:Stahlkocher תמונה:Alghero View 2.jpg|חומת פיגפיטה ובה מגדל סנט'אלמו (משמאל) ומגדל אבק השריפה (בתווך) צילם:Stahlkocher האתרים הפרהיסטוריים ליד אלגרו ביקורים באתרים מידע מלשכת התיירות - מרץ 2015 - First of all, due to archaeological excavations in progress, both La Purissima/Carbia and Sant’Imbenia sites are currently closed to the public. טיולים מאורגנים: Sardinia is also famous for its extraordinary archaeology. The most famous and most mysterious period is the Nuragic, which left behind incredible evidences of its civilization: not just Nuraghe, that is, but also giants’ tombs, sacred springs, and domus de jana. NaturAlghero offers you archaeological itineraries to get to know some of the more incredible prehistoric realities of Sardinia. Voyage through the archaeology of Sassari: from the prehistoric altars to nuragic villages.Monte d’Accoddi is a pre-nuragic area, unique in the entire Mediterranean basin, which has been compared to a Mesopotamian ziggurat because of its distinguishing features. It contains a religious altar, remains of villages from different epochs, menhirs, and religious stones, unparalleled elsewhere in Sardinia. Anghelu Ruju is the second underground necropolis of Sardinia. It was excavated beginning *in the third millennium BC and it has been used until the Roman period. It contains 37 tombs, sculpted with structures that recall the homes of the living and with numerous magic and religious symbols. Palmavera, situated inside the Porto Conte Park, is a wonderful example of a Nuragic *village. It was developed in 1500 BC. The site includes a closed Nuraghe, circumscribed by a large barbican, and a village with about fifty huts. One of the more notable huts is that of the Reunions, which had both civil and religious functions. *naturalghero יהדות אלגרו קובץ:Ph2463579780037576929.jpg|רחוב היהודים Carrero dels Hebreus תמונה:Ph2513873190037576929.jpg|רחוב היהודים - הסימטה קובץ:Ph2702354170037576929.jpg|כניסה לבית מפואר ברחוב יהדות אלגרו זכתה לפריחה מיוחדת במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-14. בית כנסת נבנה בעיר בשנת 1381, והורחב בשנת 1438. בית קברות היה קיים כבר בשנת 1383, והוא הוגדל בשנת 1435. בשנת 1390 הגיע לעיר הרופא וחכם הקבלה יהודה בן דוד מהעיא מרסיי שבצרפת. הוא נבחר לרבם של יהודי קליארי, ושימש בתפקיד לפחות עד 1408, וכן מונה כשופט לכל יהודי סרדיניה. במהלך המאה ה-15 עלתה חשיבותם של יהודי העיר, והקהילה אספה 1,600 דוּקָטים לצורך פיתוח המכרות באי. שני יהודים אחרים מימנו את חיזוק חומות העיר בשנת 1423. ב-1467 מונה משה די קרקאסוני על ידי המשנה למלך לממונה הראשי על "בית המשפטים" מקור: אוצר ישראל עמוד 287 של העיר. יחד עם אחיו, נינו קרקאסוני, עסק במתן הלוואות ששימשו לבניית אוניות מלחמה ואספקה לצבא. שמואל קרקאסוני ויעקב הכהן היו ראשי הקהילה, ובנו את בית הכנסת הגדול בשנת 1454. לפי סברה אחת בני משפחת קרקאסוני, אשר לא רצו לאבד את ממונם, המירו את דתם עת גורשו יהודי סרדיניה ב-1492. אחת הסימטאות היוצאות מרחוב ארזמוס, מול הקתדרלה, מכונה בשם "קררו דלס הבראוס ("Carrero' dels Hebreus"), היינו, רחוב היהודים. היום אין בעיר קהילה יהודית. מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית Alghero fu sede, insieme a Cagliari, della più ricca e importante comunità ebraica della Sardegna. Nel XIV e XV secolo gli ebrei di Alghero godettero di ampie libertà e contribuirono in modo decisivo, specie grazie della potente famiglia dei Carcassona, allo sviluppo economico e culturale della città. Nel porto rimane l'imponente Torre degli ebrei, costruita dagli ebrei locali su finanziamenti giunti da Cagliari. La sinagoga e il cimitero risalgono rispettivamente al 1381 e al 1383 e furono ampliati nel secolo successivo. La ricchezza e il prestigio che per secoli avevano garantito agli ebrei algheresi l'immunità da innumerevoli disposizioni antiebraiche, nulla valsero però di fronte al decreto generale di espulsione del 1492. Ad Alghero rimasero solo i Carcassona che preferirono la conversione all'esilio לקריאה נוספת * יהודה דוד אייזענשטיין, אוצר ישראל - אנציקלופדיא לכל מקצועות תורת ישראל, ספרותו ודברי ימיו חלק רביעי, הוצאת ספרים "שילה" - ירושלים. ערך "סרדיניא" * בצלאל רות, תולדות היהודים ברומא, הוצאת מסדה, תל אביב, 1962 * לוצ'אנו טאס, יהודי איטליה, ספריית מעריב, תל אביב, 1978 * Annie Sacerdoti, Guida All'Italia Ebraica, Marietti, Casale Monferrato, 1986 קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות מסיור בשנת 2008 * תמונות מאלגרו והסביבה - ויקישיתוף * האתר הרשמי * לשכת התיירות העירונית * קובץ מקיף של לשכת התיירות המקומית אודות ההיסטוריה של העיר ואתריה - (קטלאנית, איטלקית) * מפת העיר * מפת העיר העתיקה * אתר הדיוקסיה אלגרו-בוסה תחבורה * אתר שדה התעופה של אלגרו * חברת הרכבות של סרדיניה * אודות נמל אלגרו אתרים אחרים * פורטל מקומי (איטלקית) * פורטל מקומי (איטלקית) * מדריך בלתי תלוי לאלגרו (אנגלית) הערות שוליים קטגוריה:אלגרו